Seraphim From My Nightmare
by SeraphimCursedRuen
Summary: Something's up with Spock, and he's not telling anyone. Instead he's requesting leave to his home planet, however, it seems as if fate has other plans for him. Possibly some language, mpreg, yaoi boyXboy , the goods, and I do not own Star Trek: TOS
1. Chapter 1

_**Seraphim From My Nightmare**_

**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**

_Yeah, first fanfiction, at least that I'm making public. I've been talking to this chick, Kat or you may know her as HidansWorshipGirl, and she got me into posting my stories instead of hiding them on my laptop. Haha. She's cool though, and probably a bigger Trekkie than even myself. Shocking! Anyway here you have it!_

_And if you have ever seen the old episodes, this story is taken from and inspired by the episode _Amok Time_, therefore a lot of the __dialogue_ _and stuff will be the same. You can thank Kat for sending me the video off YouTube. XOXOX_

_Warning: Possibly some language, mpreg, yaoi (boyXboy), the goods_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek sadly, CBS does._

_**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**_

Kirk started up the ladder to where the quarters were located, however as soon as he started down the hallway, he was stopped by McCoy. "Oh, Captain," he called out, causing Kirk to stop walking and turn to look at the doctor. "Got a minute?"

Kirk turned, "A minute," he could think of a million other things he could be doing right now. Unfortunately, life had other plans, and it seemed like none of them involved a good rest or a calm unexciting day.

McCoy walked over to him, as serious as ever, "It's Spock. Have you noticed anything strange about him?"

The question didn't seem to bother Kirk, so he replied as honest as he could, "No, nothing in particular. Why?" Despite his want to have nothing to do with any kind of situation that could be bad, when it came to his first officer, he needed to be sure it wasn't anything life threatening.

McCoy looked down, as if he was thinking on it, "Well, it's nothing I can pinpoint without an examination, but he's become increasingly restive. If, he were not a Vulcan, I'd almost say, nervous." McCoy looked up at his captain, as if something had just hit him, "For another thing, he's avoiding food. I've checked and he hasn't eaten at all in three days."

Kirk fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Well, that just sounds like Mr. Spock in one of his contemplated phases."

At that moment, movement entered both of their line of sight and they turned to see Miss Chapel walking towards Spock's quarters with a tray in her hands. However, once she noticed that they noticed her, she turned and went to walk back, however, McCoy called out her name before she could get very far. He motioned her over, and, reluctantly at first, she walked over to them. As McCoy and Kirk walked towards her as well, Kirk didn't stop, knowing that if he didn't get out of there soon he'd be stuck in a completely irrelevant conversation.

"Doctor McCoy," Miss Chapel greeted, stopping in front of the doctor.

McCoy turned towards Kirk, "Captain," Miss Chapel nodded her head in greeting at the Captain as he turned to look towards the two. Kirk walked back over as McCoy reached out and opened the lid on the food Miss Chapel was carrying. "What's this?" he asked, causing Miss Chapel to glance around nervously. McCoy grinned a rather, sarcastic yet comforting grin, "Oh, Vulcan plomeek soup, and I'll bet you made it too." Miss Chapel glanced nervously at the Captain before turning her head back to McCoy as the doctor continued talking. "You never give up hoping do you?"

Miss Chapel forced a smile, "Well, uh, Mr. Spock hasn't been eating, Doctor, and I just happened to notice."

McCoy recovered the soup with the lid and nodded, "It's all right, carry on Miss Chapel." The nurse hurried off nervously, stopping at Spock's door and pushing the buzzer to open it, entering inside once it had opened.

"Bones, I'm a busy man," Kirk said, going to head off down the corridor again. Once again, McCoy stopped him.

McCoy glanced at the Captain, again serious, "Jim," he started, again, sufficiently stopping Kirk from going anywhere. "When I suggested to Spock that it was time for his routine checkup your logical, unemotional first officer turned to me and said: 'You will cease to pry into my personal matters, Doctor, or I shall certainly break your neck.'"

This captured Kirks attention as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Spock sad that?" he asked, not believing that Spock _could_ even say something like that.

Just then Spock's voice could be heard from the other side of his door, "What is this?!" the doors opened and Miss Chapel ran out screaming, the bowl of soup went flying after her and hit the wall, splattering the contents on the wall. "Poking. Prying. If I want anything from you I'll ask for it!" Spock said angrily, he stopped at the door, Kirk and McCoy, along with everyone else in the hallway looked at him with amazement, and shock on their faces. Spock took a breath to calm himself and stepped back, "Captain, I should like to request a leave of absence. On my home planet. On our present course, you can divert to Vulcan with but the loss of 2.8 light days."

Kirk walked over to the Vulcan, still not being able to even comprehend what was happening with his first officer. "Spock, what the devil is this all about?"

Spock grew angry again, "I've made my request, Captain. All that I require from you is that you answer it, yes or no?" The two stared at each other for a while, however, when Kirk went to move closer to Spock, the Vulcan retreated to his quarters, closing the door behind him.

**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**

Later that evening, Kirk managed to capture Spock in Spock's own quarters and tried to get the Vulcan to explain. He thought that, perhaps, since there were other people in the hall, that Spock would tell him if they were alone. After all, the two had shared their own, intimate, moments, how could this be any worse?

Kirk moved to sit in a chair, Spock standing in front of the one on the opposite side of the desk. "Alright, Spock. Let's have it."

Neither said down, but Spock did speak, "It is undignified for a woman to play servant to a man who is not hers." This, not surprisingly, was not the answer to the question Kirk meant, and Spock knew that.

Kirk interrupted Spock before he could go on, "I'm more interested in your request for shore leave. In all the years that I've known you..."

This time, Spock interrupted, "You have my request, Captain. Will you grant it or not?"

Kirk continued with his sentence, pretending that Spock didn't interrupt, however, his voice was stronger than usual, so that Spock would know better than to interrupt. "In all the years that I've known you, you've never asked for leave of any sort. In fact, you've refused them. Why now?"

Spock's own voice was low, as if exhausted, "Captain, surely I have enough leave time accumulated."

However, Kirk wasn't letting Spock off that easily, "Indeed. But that isn't the question, is it?" Spock kept silent, moving to sit down on the chair he was standing in front of. Kirk walked over, trying to reason with him, "If there's a problem of some sort, illness in the family..."

Spock interrupted before the Captain could go on, "No. Nothing of that nature, Captain."

"Then since we're headed for Altair VI, and since the shore facilities there are excellent..."

Kirk headed towards the door, Spock jumped up after him, "No! I must..." he paused, Kirk turned and the two looked at each other for a moment. Both were slightly shocked at Spock's outburst, even Spock himself. "I wish to take my leave on Vulcan," he looked desperate, almost pleading, which was rather unnerving. Kirk walked closer to Spock, the confusion still on his face. Spock tightened his fist behind his back, his right hand bent and behind him while the left was posed at his side.

When Kirk stopped in front of Spock, the Vulcan's hand began to shake. Kirk spoke again, softly, like trying to console a persistent child after all else has failed, "Spock, I'm asking, what's wrong?" Seeing Spock like this, so, out of character, it worried him. He was close to Spock, closer than anyone but he or the Vulcan could even comprehend.

Spock felt slightly bad, for worrying Kirk, "I need," there was a slight pause, "rest." The word was a little more forced than it should have been. However, again, his voice turned desperate, almost weak, "I'm asking you to accept that answer."

Kirk nodded, Spock had both hands behind him now, both clenched in tight fists. Kirk walked over to the monitor sitting on the desk and flipped it on, "Bridge," he called, turning the monitor to face him, "Helm."

"_Yes, Captain?_" It was Sulu's voice that came through to him.

Kirk replied, his eyes wearily watching Spock whom had his back turned to him. "Alter course to Vulcan. Increase speed to warp 4."

"_Aye, sir._" Kirk reached down and shut the monitor off, turning to look at Spock, the Vulcan however, still refused to look at him.

Kirk walked towards the door, ready to leave. "Thank you, Captain," Spock called out, Kirk turned around, eyes on him.

Kirk softened his features, "I suppose most of us overlook the fact that even Vulcans aren't indestructible," he told him, he smiled before turning and letting himself out, the door cosing behind him.

"No," Spock said, even though no one could hear him, he turned around, and looked at his hand. He had been holding a pen, and the hand that grasped it was shaking uncontrollably. He captured it with his other hand in an attempt to still the shaking hand. "We're not."

_**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**_

_Yeah, kind of short I know, but it's the beginning, so, bear with me here. The story line's there, but it'll be a while until we find out what's wrong with Spock. But, I'm sure that if you've been reading my intro and paying attention. I'm sure you can guess._

_Anyway, until next chapter,_

_~Ruen_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seraphim From My Nightmare**_

**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**

_Well, here I am with the second chapter, so we're doing good so far. Anyway, I don't really have too much to say today...so...enjoy I guess._

_Warning: Possibly some language, mpreg, yaoi (boyXboy), the goods_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek sadly, CBS does._

_**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**_

Kirk was heading back to his seat as Captain, however, Uhura interrupted him on his way over. "Captain, something's coming in on the Starfleet channel." Kirk stopped by her seat, Uhura slid the device into her ear to get the rest of the message. She pushed a button and turned to look up at her Captain, "Priority and urgent, sir."

Kirk nodded, "Put it on audio over here, Lieutenant," he told her, heading back over towards his chair. He stopped beside it and waited for Uhura to send it over.

"Message complete, sir. Switching over."

There was a beep before the voice was able to be heard. "To Captain, U.S.S. Enterprise. From Starfleet, Sector 9. Inauguration ceremonies Altair IV have been advanced seven solar days. You're ordered to alter your flight plan as filed to accommodate. By order of Komack, Admiral, Starfleet Command. Acknowledge." As this was being read, Kirk turned his eyes over towards Spock. Said Vulcan was listening, head tilted slightly towards the words.

"Lieutenant Uhura, acknowledge that message."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Kirk turned his eyes over to the control group, "Mr. Chekov, compute course and speed necessary for compliance."

"We'll have to head directly there at warp 6, sir. Insufficient time to stop off at Vulcan," Chekov reported.

Kirk bit his bottom lip, walking up the ramp towards his first officer, "Head directly to Altair IV." Kirk stopped next to Spock, the Vulcan standing straight as the Captain stood next to him. "Sailor's luck, Mr. Spock. Or, as one of Finagle's laws puts it: 'Any home port the ship makes will be somebody else's, not mine.'" When it didn't seem to be helping Spock's poor mood, he continued onto a different path, "The new President of Altair IV wants to get himself launched a week early, so we have to be there a week early." Still Spock said nothing, only stared ahead of him, at nothing. "Don't worry, I'll see that you get your leave, as soon as we're finished."

"I quiet understand, Captain," Spock answered, not moving his eyes from the space in front of him.

_**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**_

That night, Kirk laid awake on his bed, thinking of Spock and his sudden and drastic changes. For as long as he had known the Vulcan, he had never seen him act like this. Kirk had seen moods of the Vulcan that would put Spock to shame if anyone else were to know. But never had it been this dire. He rubbed at his temple before coming up with at least something. He sat up and clicked on the monitor at the head of his bed.

"Bridge, Navigation," he called into the machine.

"Navigation, Chekov here."

"Mr. Chekov, how late will we arrive for the ceremonies if we increase speed to maximum and divert to Vulcan just long enough to drop off Mr. Spock."

In the screen, Chekov look confused, "I do not understand, Captain."

"How far behind schedule will diverting to Vulcan put us?"

Chekov still looked confused, "We're on course for Vulcan, Captain, as Mr. Spock ordered."

Kirk scowled, "Thank you, Mr. Chekov. Kirk out," he muttered, switching off the monitor and the connection to navigation. Kirk had a million questions running through his head as he stood and headed over to bridge.

_**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**_

On bridge Spock was monitoring the screen, doing as he normally did. He was slightly surprised to hear Kirk call out his name. Spock looked over, weariness written plainly on his face. He turned to see Kirk standing at the door with his fists on his hips, looking completely serious. "Come with me, please," Kirk commanded, and even though he said please, it was obviously and order.

Spock walked off, following the captain as Chekov took over for Spock's place. The two entered the elevator and grasped the handles as the doors closed behind them. Kirk looked over at Spock, but again, Spock was avoiding him. "Deck 5," Kirk told the elevator, causing it to start up and head to that sector. After seeing no response for Spock, Kirk began, "You changed course for Vulcan, Mr. Spock. Why?"

Spock looked over at Kirk for a split moment, slightly confused. "Changed the course?" he asked, sounding as if he was forcing the words out.

Kirk looked back over at Spock, "Do you deny it?"

"No. No, by no means Captain." Spock replied, slightly confusing the Captain. "It is quiet possible."

Kirk, still confused, asked, "Then why did you do it?"

"Captain, I accept, on your word...that I did it. But I do not know why, nor do I re-remember doing it." Spock's breathing became heavy, the doors sliding open as it reached Deck 5. Kirk was still looking at Spock when for the first real time, the Vulcan turned to him, not only his face but turned to him. "Captain, lock me away. I do not wish to be seen. I cannot. No Vulcan could explain further." Spock grew serious, if one did not know him, he would seem almost, angry.

Kirk looked away for a moment, thinking. Nothing was making sense of him, "I'm trying to help you, Spock," he tried to reason, looking at the other man with blunt confusion on his features.

"Ask me no further questions. I will not answer." Now it was blatantly obvious that Spock was indeed growing irritated.

Kirk looked away, knowing that something was indeed wrong if the Vulcan was acting like this. He thought for a moment, "I order you to report to the Sickbay."

"Sickbay?" Spock's face grew from irritated to shocked and reluctant.

"Complete examination. McCoy's waiting." Kirk finalized, looking at the Vulcan with a face that told him he was done playing this game. Hesitantly and reluctantly, Spock turned and started out of the elevator, turning to the Captain as soon as he cleared the doors, looking at him and silently pleading him to change his mind. However, Kirk only headed back to his own quarters, closing the doors on Spock.

Spock turned to look down the hall at the doors to the Sickbay, and extremely aversely, started walking down the corridor. He thought about just walking to his own quarters, he had even turned down that corridor. However, Spock could not disobey a direct order from the Captain, no matter how close the two were. So, wearily looking up and down the corridor, he started to the Sickbay.

When he walked in, McCoy was standing by his desk, writing things down. Spock walked in, and when the door closed behind him McCoy stood. He walked past Spock and towards the examination bed, "Oh, come in Spock. I'm all ready for you."

However, Spock stopped before even reaching the foot of the bed. McCoy looked over at him, as if waiting for him to say something or get over there. Resignedly, Spock told him, "My orders were to report to Sickbay, Doctor. I have done so. And now I'll go to my quarters."

However, McCoy knew all to well that Spock was only weaseling his way out of the examination. So as Spock turned to head back out the door, McCoy moved to stand in his way. "And my orders were to give you a thorough physical," he told him, "In case you hadn't notice, I have to report to the same commanding officer that you do." McCoy looked at Spock as the Vulcan looked always, "Come on, Spock," he said, placing a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder. "Yield to the logic of the situation."

Spock moved towards the bed, "Very well," he muttered, stepping onto the bed as McCoy walked over to the other side of it. "Examine me," he continued as McCoy moved the bed into a horizontal position. "For all the good it'll do either of us," Spock warned, moving his hand to the edge of the bed, fingers twitching nervously as he knew what was to come.

_**x::X::x::X::x::X::x**_

_Well, it may have been a long wait, and I really don't have an excuse, but I'm hoping it's worth it!_

_And thank you guys so much for the reviews! To be completely honest with you all, I didn't think it would get any reviews. Let alone how many people either favorites or put it on their alert list._

_You guys are really great, I can't thank you enough!_

_Hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner for you guys!_


End file.
